


Oasis

by DJMirnum



Category: Free!
Genre: Adventure, Arabian AU, Drama, F/M, Magic, Romance, djin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people meet and form a friendship but secrets keep them from knowing the truth about each other as well as save what's important to them. Perhaps a bit of magic from a few Djin's can help. Free! Arabian AU with an OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was relentless today. She wished she wore lighter colored clothing but nothing was clean and she had not enough time to wash anything more appropriate. All she could do was have less layers while wearing her dark purple and green robes. The green fabric wrapped around her upper torso to cover her chest and parts of her upper arms. The clavicle and midriff showed while the dark purple served as a skirt that settled on her hips. Brown sandals adorned her dainty feet with golden bangles hanging loosely on her ankles matching the ones on her wrist. She would have worn a headdress but with it being too hot, she let the blue, green and purple sheer fabric hang loose around her shoulders leaving her light brown hair exposed and a simple pony tail. Her gray orbs scanned the area surrounding the meeting spot, looking for a sign of him. He promised he'd meet her today to help her run errands and such. She didn't understand why, but he seemed to enjoy such mundane things almost as if he'd never done it before. But, as long as he was willing she would accept the extra hands he provided. Her mind flashed back to when they first met. She was at the market picking up items for dinner. Her mother and father were merchants and were traveling the trade routes so it was only her for now. She picked up a few vegetables and fruits as well as a few pieces of chicken and a few pounds of rice. She spied some sweet cakes and thought those would make a fine dessert. She approached the stall.

"Hello, I'd like a piece of that chocolate cake."

"And I as well," said a male voice next to her.

She looked to see a tall man standing next to her in a simple green and blue tunic and red harem pants. He had a red turban on his head but she could see tufts of brown hair underneath it. Two things stood out to her; his bright green eyes and gentle smile. For whatever reason, butterflies were suddenly released inside her stomach. Those same butterflies were released inside his stomach as well, but neither of them knew. They stared at each other, not saying a word.

"I am sorry, but I only have one piece left," interrupted the shop keeper tearing their gazes to him. The two turned to each other.

"You take it," they both said.

"Please, I insist," she said.

"Oh no, I couldn't," he replied.

Sensing this would keep going forever, she proposed an idea.

"Well, how about we share? I'm cooking dinner for myself and to be honest, I'd rather not eat alone tonight."

Why did I say that, she thought to herself. This man was a stranger who could do harm to her but something about him said otherwise, like she could trust him. The young man smiled.

"As lovely as that sounds, I'm afraid I can't tonight." Her disappointment was clear so he amended. "However, let me purchase this cake for you and promise to join you next time."

She nodded and the kind man paid for the last piece of chocolate cake and presented it to her.

"So, when should I expect you," she asked hopefully while placing her treat in her bag. The young man thought for a moment.

"Meet me by the turrets on the south side of town at about midday tomorrow. You and I will gather supplies and we can enjoy a meal together."

"Alright, I will meet you there."

"May I have your name, my lady?"

"Eimi," she said with a blush.

"Until tomorrow, Eimi."

His gaze lingers on her as he smiled gently and proceeded to walk away. It wasn't till he was almost out of sight when Eimi realized something.

"Wait! What is yours?!"

"Mako! Call me Mako!"

She smiled at the memory of that day. They had been meeting with each other for a few months now. Most of the time they would talk about their lives, their passions and pursuits. Eimi talked of how often her parents were gone and she missed them and wished they would stay home more often. Mako would talk about his family but he kept details vague. He told her of his father and mother and that they held very important positions as well as younger siblings. Fraternal twins named Ren and Ran who were a handful but he loved them dearly. He loved to swim and was an avid cat lover. Eimi enjoyed dancing but never for a crowd. Mako tried to get her to show him but she kept refusing. She also enjoyed sewing. Eimi would make clothes for those who were too poor to buy new ones and would make extra money by doing repairs and alterations. She even made Mako's new favorite vest, a pale green colored one with blue accents. It went well with a white tunic and dark pants. She searched for him, hoping he was on his way. It's been two weeks and a day since she last saw him. Mako had a two week trip planned and they agreed to meet a day after he returned. It was the day after he returned and she hoped he didn't forget.

 

A few miles north sat the grand palace where the sultan and his family lived. His wife, the sultana, two princes and a princess. The eldest prince and first in line for the throne was named Makoto and the other prince was named Ren and his twin sister, Ran. Makoto was eating his lunch when he realized he had somewhere he needed to be. He quickly finished his meal and hurried to his room. He pulled out a special silver lamp with dolphin etchings and rubbed it until a blue mist began to come out the spout. Within the mist a young man materialized wearing a blue and white stripped turban, yellow vest and black harem pants. He stretched and groaned from stiff muscles and put on an impassive expression.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting my bath," he deadpanned.

"Sorry, Haruka, but today's the day and I need your disguise," said Makoto with a smile. He was going to see her; a girl he hadn't seen in two weeks and a day.

"When are you planning on telling her who you really are," said Haruka with an eye roll.

"I don't know. I like the way she treats me not knowing I'm a prince. Like a normal person. If I told her, I might lose that."

"She's going to figure it out."

"Haru, your magic is supposed to make sure no one does. If it can fool Rei and Nagisa then it can fool everyone. You are an impressive Djin."

Haruka had to admit that, though he wasn't one to brag. He was rather fond of his master even though Makoto asked him not to call him that. A companion seemed to fit better. Makoto received Haru's lamp when Makoto was a child from a family friend. While Haru was ageless and could take any form he chose, he felt he should grow up along side Makoto so he took a child's form when he was first summoned. They had been friends since then. Normally, his kind was supposed to grant three wishes and then move onto the next person but he was a rare breed that stuck with one person for however long that person lived until they were bestowed upon a new companion. He wasn't one to play favorites but, Makoto was his favorite.

"Well, can't argue with that," said Haru with a rare smile.

Haru waved his hand and Makoto's regal clothes were changed into something more simpler. A white tunic with a red vest and brown pants with a blue turban.

"Thanks again Haru," smiled Makoto.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going back to my bath and do not disturb me unless it's an emergency," said Haru as he went back into his lamp.

Makoto just smiled and shook his head. Meanwhile by the east palace walls, two guards were at their posts. One was a young blond haired looking rather bored and beside him was a black haired young man with red glasses.

"I'm soooooo boooooooored!"

"Then why did you want to be a guard then," said the exasperated spectacled young man.

"I expected us to help fight enemies! Protect the royal family! Conquer new lands!"

"Nagisa, that's what the elite guards do. We're just low leveled sentries."

"Come on, Rei! Where's your sense of adventure?!"

"Hey guys!"

The two guards turned toward the voice. It was Makoto in disguise.

"Oh, hi Mako," beamed Nagisa.

"You've returned from your family trip," asked Rei.

"Yeah, I'm glad the palace let me off for that time. The Prince was very generous to me."

"So where are you headed to," asked Rei.

"To see Eimi," Mako said with a blush in his cheeks.

"Your destined one," snickered Nagisa.

Mako blushed again.

"We aren't like that," he sighed.

"But you do want it to be right," smirked Nagisa.

"Nagisa, stop teasing Mako," chided Rei.

"Sorry guys, but I better hurry I'm already late."

Mako ran off waving to his friends.

 

Meanwhile, Eimi was standing under some shade to get relief from the sun while waiting for Mako to arrive. Her ears then picked up some music being played not too far from where she was. It was a lovely tune and she closed her eyes and focused her ears to listen. She wasn't sure when, but she felt the need to move with the music. Eimi began to sway her hips and twirl. Wave her arms into the air and kick her feet up. She leapt and clapped and hummed along. It wasn't until she opened her eyes to see a familiar pair of green eyes staring at her in awe. Her dancing immediately halted and she turned away out of embarrassment.

"Eimi, that was amazing! I've never seen anyone dance like you! It was beautiful!"

He rushed to her as he gushed his praises.

"Please, Mako, stop embarrassing me," Eimi whined.

Mako just laughed at his friend's behavior. When his laughter died down, he looked at her with a sincere smile which caused Eimi to smile back.

"I missed you," they both said and both turned red.

"How was the trip," Eimi asked.

His trip consisted of him traveling to another kingdom to negotiate trade relations as well as reinforcing allied relations. Makoto was told an ambassador would arrive a few short days after the summit.

"Boring, but necessary," he huffed. "Would have been nice to have had a friend with me."

"Really? What other friends could you possible have," Eimi asked sarcastically.

"Oh I have plenty of friends I assure you, but their company can't compare to one in particular."

"Oh, and who might that be?"

"I am speaking to her," he said sweetly while kissing her hand. He then pulled her in for a hug. "I really did miss you, Eimi. I thought of you everyday and night."

Even though she was blushing, Eimi returned the hug.

"I did as well, Mako. I'm glad you've come back safely."

Makoto was also blushing. He knew he cared for Eimi more than he let on, but his social standing would make things difficult for her and Makoto didn't want to put her through that.

"So, what happened while I was gone," Makoto asked with a smile.

Eimi proceeded to tell Mako about her comings and goings while he was away.

 

A few miles east of the city, a man in black and red and white robes riding on a camel was making his way to the city. The desert heat was intense and couldn't wait to jump into a cold bath. To his side was a golden lamp with shark etchings all around; within that lamp was not one but two Djin's, a brother and sister duo. The brother, named Rin was teaching the ways of the Djin to Gou, or Koh as she was always trying to correct to. It was unusual for Djin's to have siblings but not impossible. Gou was approaching the age of being a Djin for her own master and it was up to Rin to make sure she knew what to do. Her lamp would be created when her first companion was chosen. The man began to rub the lamp with his index finger and a red mist began to flow from the lamp. Gou materialized wearing a red bikini top and black harem pants adorned with golden jewelry and a black shear head wrap over her red haired pony tail.

"Hello Sousuke! What can I do for you?"

"Think you can do something about this heat," Sousuke asked.

"Sorry, we don't have that much power of the natural elements but I can do this."

Gou snapped her fingers and out of thin air, a black parasol appeared to provide shade.

"That helps, thank you Koh."

She smiled at the use of her preferred name.

"Was there anything else," she asked.

"Not right now. You can go back and relax. We're almost to the city."

"Very well then."

Gou returned to the lamp. No one except for Djin's knows what's inside their lamps. For most, it's like the inside of an opulent palace with comforts that most humans would dream of. At times, a Djin would wait years until they could be summoned, so the inside of the lamp has to be comfortable. The inside of this lamp was a reflection of what Rin liked. Gou can make her lamp look like her own, this one was his. He hated that he had to share it with his sister, but powers that be demanded it and he was not about to disobey. He was relaxing on some cushions when he sister appeared before him.

"What did he want," he asked. He sported red harem pants and a black vest with a white turban on top of his shaggy red hair. He also wore gold jewelry but it was tasteful for male fashion.

"Just some relief from the heat. It is hot out there; I don't see how humans can stand it."

"Well, lucky for us we have a nice cool lamp," Rin smirked.

"He also said we are approaching the city. If I remember correctly, that's where Prince Makoto lives. We can see Haru again!"

Gou got starry eyed while thinking of the stoic Djin. The three of them had been friends for a long time but Gou developed a crush and she wasn't shy about it. Much to Rin and Haru's dismay.

"Gou, wipe that lovesick grin off your face. It's annoying."

"Oh hush! Can't I be excited to see my beloved?!"

"You do know that it's one-sided right? I'm pretty sure he doesn't feel the same way."

"Who cares?! I'm going to make sure he realizes we are destined for each other! Mark my words," she cried with determination.

"Oh, joy," sighed Rin, bracing himself for the nauseating experience.


	2. Chapter 2

Back in the city, Eimi was picking out ingredients while Makoto held the rest of the bags. Since he was gone for so long, Eimi decided to throw a feast for him and it would be his favorites, which was anything she cooked. She felt bad for making him carry everything.  
"Mako, are you sure I can't carry anything?"  
"I told you it's fine. I'm here to help and this is what I can do. I trust your judgement in picking items for us."  
"If you say so, but you tell me when it gets too much for you."  
"Thanks, but it won't. Don't worry about me."  
There was that smile she missed so much. Did he smile like that to every girl he meets or was it just her? She wasn't sure, but she hoped it was just for her. Mako being gone made Eimi realized how much she really cared for him and hoped and prayed he would consider to be her destined one since she called Mako her's. She turned red at the thought of it.  
"Are you alright? Your face seems a bit red," asked Makoto worriedly.  
"Oh, of course I am, Mako. It must be the heat."  
"Then let's rest in the shade. Too much sun is never good."  
Eimi and Mako found shade from an awning and sat on the ground. Well, Makoto did and he forced Eimi in his lap. This caused her to blush harder.  
"M-M-Mako?"  
"I'd hate to see your lovely outfit get dirty," he said smoothly.  
Despite his calm exterior, Makoto was nervous on the inside. He didn't realize what he was doing exactly; just acting on pure instinct. Eimi strangely had that effect on him and he relished it. Makoto always held himself back when he was at the palace and even when he was playing the part of a good Prince. But with Eimi, he felt more like himself. For Eimi, it was a bold move on his part but she loved it. She then wondered how far to push it. Eimi then decided to snuggle into him despite feeling hot, from the sun that is, by resting her head on his shoulder with her forehead touching his neck. She snaked her arms around him and sighed happily. Makoto stiffened a bit but then relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. He smiled and breathed in; she smelled like roses and vanilla. It sent his emotions into overdrive. Makoto wanted nothing more than to reveal who he really was and take her back to the palace. For a moment, he could forget being a Prince and what the nobles would say. He'd be happy to have Eimi by his side. He prayed that she felt as strongly as he did but he was still too afraid. Would she reject him? Treat him with the same forced respect he got from everyone except for the few friends he had? Makoto couldn't bear the thought of losing her that way, so for now, he would keep up the charade.

Eimi felt safe when Mako wrapped his arms around her. She breathed in his scent, a mix of cinnamon and his natural musk. It was strong yet comforting and relaxed. She would cherish this moment for a long time and wished it would last forever. Eimi wanted so badly to tell him how she felt but her fears of rejection prevented it. She felt she had nothing to offer him. A handsome young man like him could pick any girl who could look prettier than her, had more money; anyone really. Her own insecurities kept her quiet. As much as she wanted this moment to continue, she sighed and began to stand up.  
"We should hurry! I have a wonderful feast planned in celebration for your return."  
Eimi held her hand out and Mako grabbed it.  
"I look forward to it," he smiled while standing up.  
As they made their way, a huge crowd had gathered. With Mako's height, it was easy for him to see, but Eimi's short stature made it rather difficult. So, he hoisted her up on his shoulder. Her squeal of surprise was the most adorable sound he ever heard.  
"I thought you would like the view better from here," he smiled with a hint of a blush.  
"Thanks," Eimi replied with her own blush.  
They saw a young man with red, black and white robes on a camel. His dark hair was styled neatly and was that parasol floating? Mako noticed a golden lamp on his side and he recognized it. A group of people next to him were whispering.  
"Is he the ambassador?"  
"Yes, our prince met with him a few days ago."  
"What do you think they will be discussing?"  
"Not sure, but I hope it's for the good of the nations."  
Makoto panicked; the ambassador is here already?! He has to get back to the palace quickly. He placed Eimi back on the ground.  
"I am so sorry Eimi, but I'm afraid we'll have to have our feast another time."  
"But, Mako..."  
"Please forgive me, Eimi. But I need to get home right now!"  
Eimi wanted to be upset with him but seeing the look on his face told her he was sorry.  
"You owe me, big time," she said with a smile.  
"I promise to make it up to you," Mako said with a smile and kissed her cheek before he could stop himself.  
Eimi blushed bright red and as he soon realized what he did, he turned bright red.  
"I-I'm sorry. I better go."  
She turns to see him dash away into the streets. She then turned back to the small precession and noticed a child's ball rolling toward the camel and the boy running for it. Eimi ran for the child and as she grabbed the boy, the camel got spooked.  
"Whoa! Easy there," said the man riding the camel.  
"Sir! I am so sorry but this boy was almost trampled," cried Eimi.  
"I'm sorry mister! I just wanted my ball back," cried the boy.  
"Are you two alright," he asked.  
"Yes, I believe we are," said Eimi.  
The man riding the camel looked at Eimi and was taken by her beauty. He watched her release the boy and they made eye contact once more.  
"What is your name," he asked sweetly.  
"Eimi, sir. May I have yours?"  
"Sousuke Yamazaki. Tell me, do you live alone?"  
"I don't see how that is any of your business."  
"I only ask because I would like to get to know you and offer you a job."  
"What kind of job?"  
"I could use a personal assistant while I stay here and using a local would be very beneficial for me. You get to stay with me at the palace, have three square meals a day, finest silk robes, and a handsome payment at the end of my stay."  
However, he hoped during that time he could get to know her and maybe, take her back home as his wife. But he would keep that to himself until the right moment.  
Eimi contemplated the man's offer and knew she had a decision to make.


	3. Chapter 3

Makoto knew he was in trouble. There was no way he was going to make it back in time so he rubbed his lamp and summoned Haru. He wasn't too happy.  
"I told you to only summon me for emergencies."  
"This is one! The ambassador from the next kingdom over is here and I need to get home now," cried Makoto.  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
"Please send me back right now," begged Makoto. "Use your magic to transport me back to my room in the palace! Please Haru!"  
Haru knew his friend needed the help so he waved his hand and the blue mist surrounded them. In the blink of an eye, Makoto stood in his room in his princely robes. He profusely thanked his Djin friend for saving his skin that he didn't hear the knocking on his door.  
"Yes, come in."  
It was Nitori Aiichirou, a servant to the royal family.  
"Hello Your Highness, the ambassador has arrived. Shall I escort him to the study room?"  
"Yes, that would be great. Thank you Nitori," Makoto said with a smile.  
The Prince entered the study to find Sousuke waiting for him.  
"Your Higness, good to see you again," he greeted.  
"Your Excellence, I trust your journey here was safe?"  
"Had a little hiccup on the way in but it was all sorted in the end. Now, I don't know about you, but let's drop the formalities?"  
"I'm all for it Sousuke," beamed Makoto.  
"Excellent. So, what is on the agenda?"  
"From what I understand, there are some trade agreements and border strengthening to discuss. But it seems to me that you should relax after your long journey."  
"That would be wonderful."  
"I'll have Nitori escort you to your room."  
"Sir, if you could follow me."  
"Just a moment. I have another companion with me and she will need a room as well."  
"I was under the impression you were traveling alone," wondered Makoto.  
"I only met her today on my way to the palace. She saved a boy from my camel's feet. I offered her a job as a reward."  
"Oh, who is she," asked Makoto.  
"Ah, there she is. Prince Makoto, meet my new personal assistant. Eimi."  
Makoto turned to see his friend Eimi standing before him. His eyes wide in shock. Eimi seemed confused by the Prince's face. She then smiled and bowed.  
"It is a pleasure Your Highness."  
Makoto seemed to have froze; like a deer caught by a predator. Sousuke seemed rather amused.  
"Nitori, please escort us to our chambers," Sousuke said.  
"Of course, this way my lady."  
Nitori and Eimi left while Sousuke clapped Makoto on the back.  
"She's a beauty isn't she? I was quite taken by her."  
"She-she," Makoto stuttered.  
"I'd best be off. See you at dinner?"  
Makoto nodded and Sousuke left. Haru then materialized before him without having to be summoned.  
"You handled that well," he deadpanned.  
"Do you think she recognized me?"  
"Hard to say. Things will certainly be interesting."  
"What am I gonna do? I only know how to act as Mako around her!"  
"Then maybe now would be a good time to tell her who you are."  
"I can't! She might hate me for lying to her!"  
"I'm sure she would understand if you explained it to her."  
"I don't know. I just can't do it right now."  
"Whatever, I'm going back."  
Haru disappeared back into his lamp leaving a distraught Makoto. Meanwhile, Nitori showed Eimi to her room that was next to Sousuke's.  
"Here are your chambers. I will return when dinner is served. Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
"Um, can you deliver a message for me?"  
"Of course."  
"Can you tell Mako where I am? He works here at the palace and I was hoping to see him."  
"Mako? That name doesn't sound familiar to me."  
"You sure? He said he's worked here his whole life."  
"I've only been here a few years myself. Perhaps I just haven't met him, but I can't ask around."  
"Thank you, Nitori."  
"I will see you at dinner, my Lady."  
"Oh, please just call me Eimi."  
"As you wish, Eimi."  
Nitori left while Eimi looked around her room. Lush and beautifully colored rugs adorned the floor. A huge bed that felt like you were sleeping on a cloud and a closet full of silk robes in every color. And the jewels, worth more than she could ever afford.  
"This has to be a dream," she sighed. "But I'm here to help Sousuke, be serious."  
In Sousuke's room, he was settling in when his two Djinn's appeared.  
"Finally! Needed a good stretch," said Rin.  
"Your assistant looks really pretty Sousuke," said Gou.  
"She's beautiful," sighed Souskue.  
"Why her though," asked Rin.  
"Well, if all goes well; she's going to be my wife."  
"I love weddings," cried Gou.  
"Does she know that," asked Rin.  
"She will, after we've gotten to know each other a bit better. But honestly, it doesn't matter to me how long we've know each other. I have a good feeling about her."  
"Well, I do hope things will work out," smiled Gou. "May I go find Haru? I long to see him!"  
"Sure. Rin, can you make sure she doesn't cause any trouble," asked Sousuke.  
"Geez, why do I have to babysit her?!"  
"You're her brother. Who better to watch out for her than you," said Sousuke.  
"Ah, fine. Let's go Gou."  
"It's Kou!"  
The two Djinn's disappeared and went to find Haru. Rin sent a message that only Djinn's could receive and Haru appeared before them.  
"Rin, Gou," greeted an impassive Haru.  
"Haru! My beloved!"  
Gou rushed to him and hugged him tight. She was so happy she didn't correct him. Then Rin pulled her off.  
"Watch your manners little sister," barked Rin.  
"Leave me alone, Shark tooth," snarled Gou.  
"So what are you two up to," asked Haru.  
"Just trying to stretch out. Been in that lamp too long. Would have been here sooner if Sousuke hadn't stopped to pick up his new 'assistant'," smirked Rin.  
"Oh, you mean Eimi?"  
"Yeah, how did you know her name," asked Gou.  
"Long story short, Makoto knows her. The problem is, she thinks he's just a servant here at the palace and not the Prince."  
"Are you serious? Why would he go and do that," asked Rin.  
"He likes that she doesn't treat him like a Prince. I'm sure he's in love with her, but he's too scared to tell her the truth."  
"Uh-oh, this could be a problem," cried Gou.  
"Why," asked Haru.  
"Sousuke plans to marry her by the end of the trip," sighed Rin.  
"What do we do," asked Gou worriedly.  
"We really shouldn't meddle," said Haru.  
"Yeah, but maybe we can make things more interesting," smiled Rin.  
"How, brother," asked Gou.  
"Haru can try to keep convincing Makoto to reveal who he is to her and we can play Sousuke and Makoto off each other."  
"See which one she likes more and let her choose," said Gou.  
"I don't know. I don't want to see Makoto and Eimi get hurt."  
"It'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen," said Rin.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Nitori began to ask around the palace if any of the other servants knew who Mako was. Almost everyone said they had never heard of him. This puzzled the gray haired young man and went to see Nagisa and Rei, the two sentries.  
"Hiya Nitori," waved Nagisa.  
"Good afternoon," Rei politely greeted.  
"Hello, I was hoping you two could help me. I've asked everyone here at the palace and you are my last hope."  
"Sounds serious," said Rei.  
"Yeah, just say the word and we'll do it!"  
"Oh, it's nothing like that. See, the ambassador who just arrived hired a personal assistant who is a local here and she said that there is a servant who works at the palace named Mako. Everyone I have asked says they have never heard of any one by that name," cried Nitori.  
"Oh, we know him," said Nagisa.  
"You do?!"  
"Of course, we just saw him today. Although, he's usually back by now," said Rei.  
"Maybe you missed him," questioned Nitori.  
"No, he usually comes this way," said Nagisa. "We should look for him."  
"We can't leave our post unless directly asked by our captain, or any member of the royal family," stated Rei.  
"I will continue my search then. But if you do see him, Eimi wanted to know where he is."  
"Wait! Eimi is here," cried Nagisa.  
"Yes," questioned Nitori.  
"Mako talks about her all the time," yelled a happy Nagisa.  
"Really?"  
"Yes, it's obvious he is smitten by her," added Rei.  
"But it seems both of them are too shy to admit it, but it's so clear! They are each other's destined one," cried Nagisa excitedly. "He'll be so excited to see her!"  
"We will pass the message along," said Rei.  
"Thank you, I will inform her immediately."

Meanwhile, Eimi was in her room relaxing in the bed when she heard a knock.  
"Enter," she called out.  
A young brown haired woman entered with a big smile on her face.  
"Hello, my name is Miho Amakata! I've been asked to help you prepare for dinner."  
"Oh, I appreciate the thought but I would prefer to do it myself."  
"Ambassador Yamazaki insisted upon it."  
"I'm sure he meant well, but I'm not used to the attention," Eimi frowned.  
Miho could sense her discomfort.  
"Perhaps we can make a comprise? You can bathe yourself while I choose an outfit for you?"  
Eimi thought about it and while she could choose one herself, she wouldn't deny this woman the privilege.  
"That works fine with me. I shouldn't take long."  
Eimi settled into the bath chamber, picking out different salts and perfumes. She settled on rose and vanilla and mixed it with the water. It felt nice to have a bath like this. She normally just used a bucket of water and some lye soap but to sit in a tub like this with oils and perfumes felt like heaven. She found some oils for her hair to make it shine and smell good. Once she was finished she dried herself off and stepped back into her room. Miho was standing by the vanity with a big smile on her face.  
"I picked out this pink and yellow ensemble. I hope you like it."  
Eimi looked to see a long pink gown with yellow embroidery laid on the bed. A sheer yellow shawl was next it.  
"It's beautiful, thank you."  
"Let's get you dressed."  
Miho helped Eimi slip the gown on. The silky material felt wonderful on her skin and she was hesitant to touch the yellow flowers. The neckline was tasteful and the sleeves stopped mid-upper arm. A simple golden ribbon helped cinch the waist, revealing an hourglass figure. Miho fixed her hair in a simple half-up do and placed the sheer shawl around her. Golden slippers were placed on her feet. Armed with golden earrings and necklace to match and light dusting of colored powder on Eimi's eyes and cheeks and a lip stain, Eimi was ready for dinner.  
"You look like a Princess," Miho complimented.  
"Thank you, Miho."  
It was then that Nitori entered the room.  
"Miss Eimi, I am here to escort..." His words trailed off when he saw Eimi. "Wow!"  
"Nitori, please escort Miss Eimi to dinner," chuckled Miho.  
"Yes! Please follow me!"  
The two walked in silence for a moment when Eimi decided to say something.  
"Nitori, who will I be joining for dinner?"  
"Oh, Ambassador Yamazaki along with His Royal Highness, Prince Makoto and the rest of royal family."  
"What," cried Eimi. Dinner with the Ambassador was one thing but the royal family as well?! She desperately wished she wouldn't make a fool of herself.  
"Please don't trouble yourself. The Royal family are the kindest people I have ever met. If you just act naturally, you will do fine," smiled Nitori.  
Eimi began to relax at that and soon approached the doors of the dinning room. Nitori opened them and Eimi was greeted with quite the feast. A long table covered with all kinds of dishes of meats, vegetables, fruits, cheeses and breads. It was the most food she'd ever seen in her life.  
"May I present, Miss Eimi," announced Nitori.

The other people in the room turned to her direction and she blushed and shrunk back at the attention. Both Sousuke and Makoto's eyes went wide and jaws dropped. The young prince and princess smiled along with the sultan and sultana.  
"My goodness," cried the sultana. "Are you sure she's not a noble? She certainly carries herself like one!"  
"She does indeed," said the sultan.  
"My dear, please come and sit!"  
Eimi nervously approached the table and took a seat next to Prince Makoto. She noticed the blush in his cheeks and she blushed as well.  
"So tell me Sousuke, how did you meet Miss Eimi here," asked the sultan.  
"Well, I was riding in on my camel when out of nowhere a young boy ran forward after his ball. My camel was spooked and nearly crushed the young lad if Miss Eimi here hadn't stepped in and pulled him out of harms way."  
"How very brave of you my dear," said the sultana.  
"You could have gotten hurt," said Makoto. His heart had lurched when he heard how close to danger she was.  
"Better me than a small child," Eimi said.  
Makoto smiled softly at her. He knew how selfless and kind she could be and being near to her like this was agonizing since all he wanted to do was whisk her away to make sure she was alright. But he was the Prince now, and the Prince didn't know Eimi at least according to her. The sultana took very careful note of her oldest son's actions toward the young lady and immediately began to form a plan.  
"Dear, are you alright," asked the sultan.  
"Hmmm? Oh, yes darling I am quite alright," she said with a smile.  
"I know that look. What are you planning?"  
"Haven't you noticed the way our son is looking at her?"  
The sultan looked to see Makoto casting glances at Eimi while she ate her dinner. He knew the look of love when he saw it.  
"What do you propose we do?"  
"Just leave it to me," she winked. "Eimi dear, how do you like flowers?"  
"Oh, I love them Your Majesty. Living in the city doesn't always afford me many opportunities to admire such natural beauty."  
"Our palace gardens are a favorite of mine! Makoto, perhaps you can give Miss Eimi a tour after dinner?"  
"I, well, if it's alright with you," he asked nervously.  
Eimi smiled at him and he felt his heart flip.  
"I would be honored," she said sweetly.  
The two of them stood up and Makoto offered his arm for her which she gladly accepted and made their way to the gardens.  
"If all goes well, we could have a future daughter-in-law," squealed the sultana.  
The sultana smiled as she saw her plan set into motion. Sousuke however, was a bit miffed.


	5. Chapter 5

Makoto and Eimi walked in silence, unsure of what to say. Makoto didn't know why he couldn't just talk to her, he did it all the time as Mako. So with a deep breath, he opened his mouth.  
"So, what is your favorite flower," he asked even though he already knew the answer.  
"I love roses. It doesn't matter the color, I've always enjoyed them."  
"Surely you must have a favorite color."  
"Well, I've always favored pink and white roses together."  
"Why is that?"  
"White roses symbolize purity and pink for sweetness. Whenever my parents returned from trips, they would always bring me a white and pink rose. They said those two roses reminded them of me."  
Makoto made a mental note to have a bouquet of white and pink roses sent to her room at some point and maybe hide a lavender one as well.  
"I can see why," he said to himself.  
"What did you say?"  
"Oh, nothing," Makoto said while blushing.  
The two continued their walk until they stopped at the fountain in the center. There were torches lit along the path but the moonlight was brighter. Eimi sat down on the ledge of the fountain's large pool and skimmed the water with her finger.  
"Where are your parents," Makoto asked while sitting across from her.  
"They are on a trade route. I'm not sure when they will be back."  
"That must be lonely."  
"It is." Eimi then smiled. "But that's why I have Mako."  
"Who is Mako," Makoto asked nervously.  
"A dear friend of mine. We were supposed to have a feast together since he returned from a trip but, he had to return home."  
Eimi studied Makoto's face earnestly, he face turned red as she got closer.  
"Is-is something wrong?"  
"No, it's just strange. You remind me of him."  
Makoto's heartbeat quickened. If there ever was a time to tell the truth, it was now.  
"Well, you see; Eimi, I'm..."  
"Eimi," cried a male voice.  
The Prince and Eimi turned to see Sousuke walking up to them.  
"Forgive me of my intrusion but I was hoping if I could borrow Eimi for a while? I need her help with something."  
"N-no, not at all," stuttered Makoto.  
"Good night Your Highness," smiled Eimi standing up and looking back at him.  
"Makoto. Please, just call me Makoto," he smiled standing as well.  
"Good night Makoto, and thank you for showing me the gardens."  
"My pleasure, Eimi."  
Eimi and Sousuke left the Prince behind, who was feeling disappointed about the situation. Haru materialized from his lamp.  
"You blew it," he deadpanned.  
"I know! I was so close and he had to come and ruin it!"  
Makoto groaned and hid his face in his hands.  
"You should go rest, you got a long day tomorrow."  
"Yes. I just hope I can get through this while Eimi is here."  
Makoto left the gardens while Haru remained behind.  
"You can come out now."  
Rin and Gou appeared out of the bushes.  
"Well, that was a bust," said Rin.  
"Oh, if only Sousuke had been a moment later! I hope there's another chance," cried Gou.  
"What's on the agenda for tomorrow," asked Rin.  
"If I recall, some discussions of trade," said Gou.  
"Perfect, I have a feeling Eimi will have some input. She said her parents are traders."  
"Even if she did, I highly doubt she'd voice them," said Haru.  
"Which is why Sousuke will encourage her," said Gou.  
"Excellent plan sister," smiled Rin.  
"Why thank you brother. Now if you will excuse me, there's a blond sentry I wish to annoy."  
Gou disappeared leaving Rin and Haru alone.  
"Shouldn't you go after her?"  
"Nah, she's been cooped up in the lamp too long. She needs the exercise."  
"As long as she doesn't cause any trouble."  
"If you're that worried, why not go yourself. Besides, there's a servant girl I saw that I would like to tease," Rin smirked.  
"Who," asked Haru quirking an eyebrow.  
"Yui," smiled Rin.  
"Play nice; she's a hard nut to crack," said Haru.  
"You know me, I enjoy a challenge."  
Rin disappeared as Haru stayed behind to enjoy listening the water fountain. He sighed and went to sit in the water. He knew he could do this in his lamp but he liked the fountain, it was where he first met Makoto and the two became inseparable. He thought how in the world was he going to help Makoto with Eimi. He knew the Prince cared for her but his selfless attitude was going to cost him his happiness. And Haru would fight tooth and nail before he would let that happen. The Ambassador was a decent man, from what he remembered from the trip but Haru wasn't about to let him take Eimi away from Makoto. He thought about coming clean of Makoto's secret of sneaking out of the palace to his mother if it would help get Makoto and Eimi together but he wasn't sure how the family would react. Haru would think more on this later; he would just sit and enjoy being in the water for a while.

The next day, Makoto and Sousuke were having discussions while the Royal family sat in along with Eimi who occupied a seat next to the queen.  
"I know these discussions are quite boring, but it is necessary for Makoto if he is to become sultan," the Queen commented.  
"Oh, I understand. Having well established trade relations will benefit both countries. My parents are traders and they always complain when there is a stipulation they cannot get around."  
"Perhaps you then should lead an open dialouge," said the queen.  
"Oh, I don't know about that."  
"Sousuke! I think it would be wise if Eimi joined in. She comes from a family of traders and could provide great insight," the queen called out.  
"I think that's a marvelous idea Your Majesty," smiled Sousuke. "Please, Eimi; have seat next to me."  
Nervously, Eimi got up and sat next to Sousuke. She looked over at Makoto and he gave her a sweet smile and instantly relaxed.  
"Strange, that looked like one of Mako's smiles," she thought to herself.  
"So, Eimi; what do you think would help the trading business," asked Sousuke.  
"Well, my parents always told me that they feared for bandits along the roads. If it were possible to have a few sentries from either side to help protect the traders along the way, they wouldn't be so afraid and take longer routes."  
"While that seems like a good idea, the cost behind it seems quite large," said Sousuke.  
"Perhaps we can ask the traders to give a few wares to the sentries as their payment," said Makoto.  
"I don't think traders would be willing to give up their goods. That is their livelihood," said Eimi.  
"There's not enough man power to handle the roads and protect the palace," said Makoto.  
"Couldn't you hire more men," asked Eimi.  
"We could, but that takes time and money to train and pay each person to stand around and watch for bandits," commented Sousuke.  
"If we could gather a few traders to speak for the group to figure out the logistics of payments and how to gather volunteers, I believe it would greatly benefit both parties," suggested Eimi.  
"I think that's a wonderful suggestion," smiled Makoto.  
"Yes, I agree," smiled Sousuke.  
The queen however had another plan forming in her mind.  
"Splendid! What say we break for lunch now? Might I suggest down by the arena, it is a lovely day outside and I for one do not wish to eat inside!"  
"An excellent idea, my love. Nitori, please see to it that lunch is prepared at the arena," smiled the sultan.  
"Of course, Your Majesty," the young servant said running off.  
"Eimi, you and Ran come with me! We can put on something more comfortable to sit outside," said the queen.  
Eimi followed the queen while Princess Ran grabbed Eimi's hand.  
"Let's go, Eimi!"  
The young girl dragged Eimi down the hallway to get ready for the picnic. The walk was quiet when Ran spoke up.  
"Do you like my brother," she asked.  
"Hmmm, what do you mean Your Highness?"  
"Just call me Ran! Only strangers call me, Highness; your my friend and friends call each other by their names!"  
"Very well, Ran."  
"You didn't answer my question though. Do you like Makoto?"  
"Well, he's certainly very nice and friendly. I would say I like him."  
"Do you love him?"  
"Well, I don't know him well enough to say that," Eimi blushed.  
The queen having heard this thought, "we shall see about remedying that."


	6. Chapter 6

At the other end of the palace, Gou was having fun at Nagisa's expense.  
"You sure that's a natural blonde," she teased.  
"You sure Kou is your real name," he teased back. "I thought it was Gou."  
"Who told you that," Gou cried indignantly.  
"You're brother," Nagisa smirked.  
"It's Kou," she yelled.  
"Gou," he replied simply.  
"Kou!"  
"Gou."  
"Kou!"  
"Kou."  
"Gou! Argh! I fell for it again!"  
"Again," said a Rei with his eyebrow quirked.  
"My brother pulls that on me every time he wants to annoy me! Did he put you up to that?!"  
"Nope, but I will keep it mind," laughed Nagisa.  
"Where is your brother anyway," asked Rei.  
"Who knows. Probably with that servant girl Yui."  
"Uh-oh," said Nagisa.  
"What do you mean," asked Gou.  
"Your brother likes to tease and flirt, right," asked Nagisa.  
"Yeah?"  
"That's one her biggest grievances," said Rei.  
"Oh...oooooh! Hehehe! I have to see this for myself! Finally! A girl who could withstand my brothers advances," cried Gou. "Good bye boys!"  
Gou disappeared and used their connection to seek him out.

At the west part of the palace where the younger prince and his sister's chambers were, a servant girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes was tidying up and tending to plants and such within the rooms. Her name was Yui. Do not let her demure stature fool you; for therein lies a sharp tongue of wicked precision and a no nonsense attitude to go with it. Something that Rin seemed to find intriguing. Yui had moved a vase to an end table and went to straighten a shelf when she noticed the vase moved to a different table. She rolled her eyes and moved the vase back. But just as she turned around, she heard it move and whipped her head around. The vase was hovering and she could hear snickering.  
"Aren't you being a bit immature," she growled.  
Rin appeared still holding the vase.  
"I prefer to think of it as recapturing childhood," he smirked putting the vase down.  
"I thought Djinn's didn't have a childhood."  
"We're allowed to be any age we want and grow just as a human would if we so desired. I happen to like this youthful look here so I will keep it for a bit. But that doesn't mean I can't have fun."  
Rin smirked and got in her face. Yui was not amused.  
"Well, perhaps you can take your fun elsewhere. I have a job to do."  
Yui took her leave and headed down the hallway.  
"Surely you can take some kind of break?"  
Rin floated by her, looking relaxed.  
"I will take a break when I finished my duties."  
"Great, then we can have some more fun," whispered Rin huskily in her ear.  
Yui turned beet red and smacked his face.  
"Whatever 'fun' you had in mind you can forget about it! Now leave me be so I can finish my work in peace!"  
Yui stormed off leaving behind a stunned Rin. He then heard his sister's laughter as she materialized.  
"You sure charmed her," she said sarcastically.  
"Be quiet!"  
Yui managed to find a quiet place to calm her fast beating heart and hoped the redness in her cheeks would subside.  
"The nerve of that Djinn; thinks he has some kind of power over me," she seethed; then let out a sigh. "Why must he do this to my heart? I can't give it to him; it's not like he can give his to me. He's not even human, so why should it matter?"  
For some reason, she wanted it to matter. Through all her bravado, she did find him a bit charming but if she wanted to give him her heart, she'd do it her way and when he decided to be sincere.  
"Yui? Are you alright," asked another servant.  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine," she said with a smile.

Meanwhile down by the arena, Eimi was eating a delicious meal with the royal family. The twins took a special liking to her and begged her to play with them, so Eimi agreed to a game of Chase. The sultan and his wife looked on with smiles on their faces.  
"She's seems to have fit right in with us," said the sultana.  
"Yes, indeed. But what are we to do with our older son," questioned the sultan.  
"He's just a bit shy but I feel with some encouragement, he can get her attention. But I don't think that would be too difficult. Have you seen how often she's glanced at him?"  
"I have, my dear. But, I've also seen it on our Ambassador's face as well. It seems our son has some competition."  
"Perhaps a contest then; the winner has a special dinner date with Eimi alone."  
"Shouldn't we ask her permission?"  
"Nonsense! She will thank me later. Oh boys! Could you come here for a moment?"  
The Prince and the Ambassador, who were having a private discussion went to see the sultana.  
"What is it mother," asked Makoto.  
"I just had a brilliant idea. A test of strengths between you two. And the winner gets a special prize," beamed the sultana.  
"And what prize would that be, Your Majesty," asked Sousuke.  
"Why dinner alone with Eimi of course!"  
Both young men were surprised. Makoto blushed like a tomato.  
"But, mother! Shouldn't we ask Eimi first?!"  
"That's what I suggested," said the sultan.  
"Pish posh! It's fine! Now, let's begin! Off with you two, shoo!" The two men walked away contemplating what it is they should do. "Children! Eimi! Come here quick! You don't want to miss this!"  
The twins and Eimi returned to the picnic area.  
"What's going on," Eimi asked.  
"Makoto and Sousuke are about to have a contest," said the sultana.  
"Oh? What kind of contest," asked Ren.  
"A test of strength. Let us see what they choose," commented the sultan.  
Makoto and Sousuke discussed their options.  
"Perhaps sword play," suggested Sousuke. "I've heard of your improvements since the last time we spared."  
"Oh, well, I suppose. If that's what you would like."  
Sousuke sighed; the prince was too much of a softie in his eyes but a kind soul none the less and a friend. But he wouldn't go easy on him, not when a chance to spend time with Eimi outside of work was on the line.  
"Very well, but understand this. I'm here to win, for Eimi."  
Makoto saw how fierce the man became so he decided to match it.  
"So am I," replied Makoto with determination.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, it appears we will have sword fight on our hands," cried the sultana.  
Eimi grew nervous as she saw swords being handed to the two men. She wasn't sure who to root for since she liked both men. It also didn't help that the men had shed some of their garments, leaving them shirtless.  
"My dear, are you alright? You've gone red," asked the sultana.  
Eimi quickly covered her cheeks to hide the redness, but the queen winked and smirked at her.  
Makoto was over in one corner getting himself ready when Haru appeared.  
"Are you sure about this," he asked.  
"If it means a chance to spend time with her without any interruptions then yes, I am sure."  
"Will you tell her truth though?"  
"If the moment is right."  
"I hope you know what you are doing."  
Sousuke meanwhile was having a chat with his two Djinn's.  
"Really Sousuke? A test of strength," said an excited Gou.  
"That's right. The queen was rather insistent upon it."  
"What happens if you win," asked Rin.  
"I get dinner alone with Eimi."  
The two of them looked surprised.  
"Oh, well good luck then Sousuke," said Gou. "Rin! Let's go talk to Haru for a bit!"  
Gou grabbed her brother amidst his protests. The three of them congregated a few feet away.  
"What's the big idea, Gou," grumbled Rin.  
"Shush! Now, as much as I respect Sousuke, he cannot win!"  
"What are you going on about," demanded Rin.  
"Nagisa told me how Makoto and Eimi are each other's destined ones! We have to help make that happen!"  
"First of all, Nagisa doesn't know it's Makoto, he only knows him as Mako," said Haru.  
"So?! They are still the same man, no matter what name they go by! I for one do not wish to destroy someone's chances at being with their destined one! Now, you all have to help me!"  
"I will do no such thing! Things like this are best left to run the course on its own," cried Rin.  
"He's right, we should not interfere. The consequences could lead to pain and heartache down the road," said Haru.  
"Fine! But don't come crying to me when Makoto loses!"  
"Trust me, he will win. When he gets determined about something, nothing stops him," said Haru. "Now if you'll excuse me, I will sit with the family."  
Haru then appeared next to the children.  
"Haru," cried the twins.  
"Oh, there you are Haru! Decided to leave the lamp for a bit hmmm," greeted the sultana.  
"Yes it has been a while since I've spent time with you all. And to meet Miss Eimi here. I am Haruka Nanase, but please call me Haru."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Haru," smiled Eimi.  
"Haru is a loyal companion to our dear Makoto and he's also a Djinn," said the sultana.  
"Really? I've never met a Djinn before."  
"I am honored to be your first then," bowed Haru.  
Then Gou and Rin appeared.  
"Ah, nice to see you two again," smiled the sultan.  
"It has been some time Your Majesty," bowed Rin.  
"Hello! We haven't officially met but my name is Kou," greeted Gou. "I'm a Djinn to Sousuke and this is my brother Rin, who is also a Djinn!"  
"Please stop telling lies, sister! Her name is Gou," smirked Rin.  
"You big meanie!"  
"Stop telling others lies then."  
"If you two are done bickering, the match is about to start," deadpanned Haru.  
Everyone turned their attention to the two men in the center of the ring. The instructor would oversee the match.  
"Gentlemen, cross blades." They did so. "Engage!"  
The two went at it; their swords clanging against one another. It was like a dance, a deadly dance. They weren't fighting to the death but they wouldn't yield so easily. Sousuke proved to be quite the swordsman but Prince Makoto was able to keep pace, but it did seem like he was faltering a bit.  
"Looks like Makoto could use some motivation," thought Gou. Then she got an idea. Leaning over to Eimi, she whispered.  
"You should go give Makoto a kiss to help him feel better."  
"What?"  
"You want him to win right? A little kiss from you might be just what he needs to clench it."  
"But, that wouldn't be fair to Sousuke."  
"Oh, fine you can kiss Sousuke as well, just be sure to kiss Makoto first."  
Eimi stood up and approached the ring. Thankfully, the instructor called a short intermission to give them men time to refresh and regroup. As Eimi was walking, Gou used a bit of her magic and struck Eimi. This didn't go unnoticed by her brother.  
"What did you just do," he growled.  
"Oh, just helping provide the boost Makoto needs to win," she replied innocently.  
Eimi approached Prince Makoto.  
"Hello, Makoto."  
"Oh, he-hello Eimi," he stammered out.  
"I just came here to wish you luck and..."  
Eimi grew embarrassed at what she was about to. Makoto looked at her worriedly.  
"Are you alright," he asked leaning down to her face.  
She steeled her resolved and pecked his cheek. She didn't even stay long enough to see his reaction. She rushed over to Sousuke and told him the same thing she told Makoto and kissed his cheek. Both men's faces turned red but something stirred within Makoto. Any fatigue he felt before was gone and renewed strength flowed through him. Somehow he knew, he was going to win. Eimi returned red in her face and kept her gaze looking straight ahead. The Royal family witnessed the exchange and everyone was smiling; well, the queen was screaming internally. Haru raised an eyebrow at them and Rin scowled at his sister.  
"Explain. Now."  
"Ok, I enchanted her kiss to invigorate Makoto so he can win. I only made it work one time so when she kissed Sousuke, it would have no effect on him. It's harmless, I swear."  
Back in the ring, the two men came back out and engaged each other once more. This time, Makoto was unstoppable. He moved with grace and finesse, as if he never tired in the first place. Sousuke was getting overwhelmed.  
"Where did this renewed strength come from," he thought to himself.  
"This is amazing! If this is what her kisses do to me, I better ask for more," thought Makoto.  
The others noticed Makoto's performance as well.  
"Wow, big brother is doing really well," said Ran.  
"Yeah, I've never seen him fight like this," said Ren.  
"That's my boy," beamed a proud father.  
"He'll win for sure," thought a happy mother.  
"What did my kiss do," wondered Eimi to herself.  
Gou just retained a smug grin while Haru seemed a little surprised and Rin scowled at his sister. Soon, Makoto had Sousuke on the ropes and knocked his sword out of Sousuke's hand. Sousuke had no choice but to yield.  
"Winner of this match is Prince Makoto," shouted the instructor.  
"Enjoy your date, Eimi," winked Gou.  
Eimi just blushed.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day, Eimi was resting in her room when she heard a knock on her door.  
"Come in," she called.  
Miho opened the door.  
"Hello, Eimi. Princess Ran and Her Majesty are here to see you."  
Miho stepped aside and let the two Royals enter.  
"Your Highness! Your Majesty! To what do I owe the honor?"  
"Eimi, I asked you to call me Ran," whined Ran.  
"Now, now Ran. She's only trying to be respectful," said the queen and then turned and smiled at Eimi. "We are here to help you get ready for your dinner with my son, Makoto."  
"Oh, I see," Eimi smiled blushing.  
"What colors should we dress her in," asked Ran.  
"I like blues, greens and purples," said Eimi.  
"Oh, green is brother's favorite color," cried Ran.  
"Indeed! Peacock! That's it! Miho, we shall go for a peacock color scheme," cried the queen.  
"An excellent idea, my Queen," said an excited Miho.  
So the sultana, Ran and Miho helped Eimi get ready by finding the right colored dress, putting her hair up with feathers and simple yet dramatic make up. When all was said and done, the time for dinner was upon them and everyone was awed by their work.  
"You look so pretty," exclaimed Ran.  
"Truly beautiful," said Miho.  
"If my son doesn't propose to you after tonight, I will have to have words with him," said the sultana.  
"Mother," giggled Ran.  
"You really think he would want to marry someone like me," asked a shy Eimi.  
"My dear, I know when my son has love in his eyes and his heart, and the moment you came to dinner the other night he was struck. A mother knows these things with her children."  
Eimi was flattered that the queen was more than happy to marry her son to Eimi. But something else nagged at Eimi. She hasn't seen Mako in a long time and she missed him. She hoped to have at least seen him or he should have known she was here and would have come to see her. Meanwhile, Makoto was having a panic attack.  
"I don't know what to do?! What do I even say to her?! I'll make a fool of myself."  
"Will you relax," sighed Haru. "You're overthinking this. You know her."  
"But only as Mako!"  
"Then get to know her as Makoto. Let her decide who she likes then. Although, if you had just told the truth from the beginning you wouldn't be in this mess."  
Makoto just groaned. He knew his friend was right, he just wasn't sure how to get out of it. Hopefully, an opportunity will present itself. Makoto was brought to the private dining room to wait for Eimi. Nitori announced her arrival and stepped aside to let her enter. If Makoto thought she was pretty before, she looked downright gorgeous. As if she became a goddess. A deep purple dress fell to the floor with a blue green shawl draped around her. Her brown hair was up and adorned with peacock feathers. Silver chains, rings and earrings made her sparkle in the moonlight and soft face paint gave her an ethereal look. When she smiled, Makoto felt his heart stop.  
"Good evening, Makoto," she said.  
Makoto quickly made his way to her.  
"Good evening, my lady," he whispered and kissed her hand.  
Eimi's face blushed at the gesture. Makoto lead her to the table and sat across from her. They ate in awkward silence for a while, not knowing what to say to each other. Finally, Makoto broke the silence.  
"So tell me, what do you do in your spare time?"  
He already knew that answer as Mako, but Makoto needed to know.  
"Well, I help a woman named Mira in her restaurant at times. I serve food and drinks and sometimes help cook."  
"Do you enjoy it?"  
"I do; it helps pass the time while my parents are gone on trips. It also helps me earn a little money, even though my parents do make a fortune on their trades. I like being able to earn my keep."  
"I admire your ambition. But surely you don't plan to work there forever?"  
"Well no, of course not."  
"Then, what is it you want to do?"  
Eimi thought for a moment. She still wasn't sure yet. She could travel like her parents but she didn't want to leave Mako behind. Thinking of him made her smile.  
"I guess I want a family with the one I'm supposed to be with."  
"And who might that be," Makoto asked hesitantly.  
"I might have someone but, I don't think he knows."  
"I see. May I ask for his name?"  
"Well, you may know him. He works here at the palace. His name is Mako."  
"Oh, well," stuttered Makoto.  
"It's been some time since I've seen him. To be honest, I am feeling overwhelmed and a familiar face would help me feel better."  
Makoto saw her face settle with a saddened expression. He wished he could hold her now and let her know everything was going to be alright. That he was already here; he knew what he needed to do. And it would make her happy.  
"I actually, know who that is," Makoto said.  
"You do," said Eimi perked up.  
"Yes, I can send for him if you'd like."  
"You'd do that," Eimi asked in surprise.  
"He's your friend; you miss him and I have a feeling it would help you feel better."  
"You are too kind, Makoto. After dinner, will you tell him to meet me in the gardens by the fountain?"  
"I will be sure to tell him that."  
They finished dinner and Eimi immediately went to the garden. Makoto waited till she was out of sight and summoned Haru.  
"I already know what you're going to say and I have to say that this is a bad idea," Haru sighed.  
Makoto frowned and sighed longingly.  
"She's not happy right now and if seeing Mako makes her happy; then I will do it. I need your help on this."  
"You're only making things harder for you both."  
Haru then sent his magic around the Prince to turn him into Mako. The regal robes were replaced with simple clothes. Makoto smiled to his friend in thanks and took off for the gardens. He went to the fountain and saw Eimi there, sitting on the fountain dipping her fingers in the water. Mako cleared his throat and that caused Eimi to turn and look. Her smile grew big and it made Mako's heart skip.  
"Mako," she cried jumping up.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped her up tight in his.  
"Hi Eimi," Mako whispered. He then felt her tremble and sniff. "Eimi? Are you alright?"  
"I am," she whimpered. "It's been so overwhelming! I just wanted to see a familiar face! I wanted to see you!"  
"I am sorry for taking so long," Mako sighed. "I wasn't able to get away from work. When the Prince told me you were here and wanted to see me, I came straight away." Mako pulled slightly away to see her face. He wiped a few tears with his thumb. "Everything's going to be alright. You don't have to worry."  
"I've missed you," Eimi whispered out.  
"I've missed you, too," Mako whispered back.  
Mako's gaze shifted between Eimi's lips and her eyes. Eimi noticed and gave a shy smile and small nod. They both leaned in and their lips met. They both felt sparks with their hearts and the sweet kiss soon turned into something desperate. Meanwhile over in the bushes, a group of Djinn's looked on, unsure of what to make of this development.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this done! Ugh! It's so hard to write with no inspiration.


	9. Chapter 9

Haru sighed and ran his hand over his face.  
"You just had to go and jinx it," he grumbled.  
"What," asked Gou.  
"Rin. You jinxed it."  
"I fail to see how," said Rin raising an eyebrow.  
"'It'll be fine. What's the worst that could happen'?  Ring any bells?"  
"How is that?!"  Rin pointed to the still kissing couple.  "My fault!"  
"This just made things worse!  He's never going to admit the truth now!"  
"We have to do something," stated Gou.  
"And what pray tell do you propose we do," snapped Rin.  
"Leave me out of this!  I'm done," said Haru throwing his hands in the air in surrender.  "I don't want to see either of them hurt."  
"We don't want that either but we need your help, Haru," pleaded Gou.  
Haru sighed and looked back at Makoto and Eimi, still embracing.  
"What do we do," he asked.  
Back at the fountain, Mako and Eimi ended the kiss for air.  Both of their faces were flushed.  
"Eimi," Mako whispered.  
"Mako," she whispered back.  
"How long will you be here?"  
"Until the Ambassador leaves I suppose.  Will I be able to see you still?"  
"Nothing could keep me from you."  
"How can I find you?"  
"I will find you, don't worry."  
Mako cupped Eimi's right cheek while he held her left hand while she placed her free hand on his chest.  There was a shift and they felt it but didn't know how to proceed from here.  Mako rested his forehead against hers and enjoyed being in her presence.  Eimi felt a sense of peace being there with him.  As much as she knew that the Prince seemed to care for her and how much his family wanted them to be together, she knew she wanted to be with Mako.  
"Mako, I have to be honest with you," she said seriously.  
"What is it," he asked worriedly.  
"You've heard of people talking about their destined one before?"  
"Yes."  
Makoto's heart was beating out of his chest.  Was she implying what he thought she was?  
"Well, you see I..."  
But before she could say anything, Eimi felt very sleepy and her eyes shut and she went limp.  Makoto was surprised but was able to hold on to her before she could fall to the ground.  
"Eimi?  Are you alright?!"  
Makoto was panicking.  Was she ill?  Did she hurt herself at some point?  What happened to her?!  
"Eimi!"  
"Calm down, she's fine.  I put her to sleep," said Haru appearing before Makoto with the other Djinn's.  
"Why?!"  
"Because she was going to tell you something that she needs to say after she knows who you are," he deadpanned.  
"What?"  
"He means, tell her.  The.  TRUTH," yelled Rin.  
"I can't," cried Makoto.  "Not yet at least," he sighed dejectedly.  
The group fell into a brief silence until Gou approached the Prince and Eimi.  
"Let me take her, Makoto," said Gou gently.  "I'll make sure she remembers her time with you and not remember what she wanted to say before she fell asleep.  Good night."  
Gou used her magic to carry Eimi away leaving the three men to speak privately.  
"What were you thinking," asked Haru with a slightly raised voice.  
"I couldn't help it.  I've been wanting to do it for a long time and it felt so right," whined Makoto as he sat back down on the fountain.  "How bad do you think I screwed this up?"  
"On a scale of one to ten?  Twenty," said Rin.  
"Not helping," said Haru harshly to Rin.  "Look, give her some time to think this night over and then, pull her aside and come clean.  Secret like this could destroy you."  
"I know.  I know.  I'm going to my chambers now.  Good night you two."  
Makoto walked back to the palace leaving the two male Djinn's behind.  The next morning, Eimi woke up to find herself in her bed in her room.  She wasn't quite sure how she ended up in her.  A knock on her door alerted her and she quickly rushed to answer it.  It was the Prince himself.  
"Good Morning, Eimi.  How are you feeling?"  
"I am rather confused.  How did I end up in my room?  That last thing I remember was."  She paused because she recalled her kiss with Mako.  She didn't feel she should disclose that information to the Prince.  "I remember talking to my friend, Mako."  
"Uh, you see, you fainted and I was alerted of it and had someone bring you here."  
"Oh, I thank you for your concern, Your Highness."  
"Makoto, please."  
"Yes, Makoto."  
There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Eimi spoke again.  
"What are you up to then?"  
"Meetings with Sousuke and council members.  Rather boring but necessary.  But please get some rest, we can't have you fainting again."  
"Yes, you are right."  
"I will see you around, Eimi."  
"Have a good day, Makoto."  
Makoto, acting rather boldly, took Eimi's hand and kissed it.  After giving a gentle smile, he turned and left.  Eimi felt her heart pounding; something about that smile seemed familiar.  That soon led her thoughts back to the kiss she and Mako shared.  It felt amazing and set her heart a flame.  She'd hoped he felt the same way.  Once again, Eimi found herself in the gardens hoping to clear her head and her heart.  After having that kiss with Mako, something was nagging at her ever since she met the Prince but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  
"I have seen many beautiful things in my life and here before me is a sight to behold," said a male voice.  
Eimi turned to see Sousuke walk up to her.  
"Ambassador!  What brings you here," asked Eimi.  
"Brief recess.  I heard you were here and wanted to say hello.  And please, call me Sousuke."  
"Well, it is such a nice day today I wanted some fresh air."  
"I couldn't agree more.  Being cooped up all day in meetings with no sunlight takes its toll on you.  I couldn't help notice the troubled look on your face though, is everything alright?"  
"Oh, yes I am fine."  
"Are you sure?  As an Ambassador I can tell when someone isn't speaking the truth."  
Eimi sighed and deflated.  
"I am feeling quite torn.  My heart feels as if it's being pulled into opposite directions.  And my head can't decide which one to take."  
"May I ask what sort of issue is causing such turmoil?"  
That made Eimi grimace a bit.  She wasn't sure if another man would want to hear of her troubles with other men.  
"It is quite personal, Sousuke."  
"Fair enough.  I will say this; it is best to go with your instincts.  I've followed that rule my whole life and it has served me well."  
"I will take that into consideration."  
The two of them smiled at one another and just as Sousuke was about to speak, a servant appeared.  
"Sir, the meetings have been reconvened."  
"Ah, yes one moment," he said addressing the servant.  Sousuke turned back to Eimi.  "Miss Eimi, may I request your presence at dinner with me tonight?  Just the two of us?"  
Eimi thought for a moment.  She hadn't spent a lot of time with him and if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be here.  
"I would be honored Sousuke.  You'd better hurry, I'm sure they can't have the meetings without you," she giggled.  
"I am very important," he smirked.  Then, he took her hand and kissed it.  "Until tonight, my dear."  
Sousuke then hurried off while Eimi was left feeling more confused.  Something about that seemed like it meant more to Sousuke.  She hoped he wasn't trying to woo her.  The last thing she needed was another suitor.  She decided to head back to her room to rest a bit before dinner but when she arrived, there was a surprise.  On a table sat the biggest arrangement of pink and white roses she had ever seen.  A small card sat next to the vase.

_For the sweetest and purest soul.  You have enchanted me from the moment I saw you._

_-M_

Eimi didn't know what to think; this was either from Mako or Makoto.  She wished she knew for sure but she would just ask them next time she saw either of them.  As she examined the roses, one in particular stuck out.  When she saw the color, she paled.  Within the sea of white and pink, a lavender colored rose stood.  She knew what that color meant and it made her heart skip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this done! I've been neglecting Sousuke and other characters so next chapter will feature them! Hope you enjoyed this one!


	10. Chapter 10

Rei and Nagisa were standing outside of the door to the meetings between the Prince, council members and the visiting ambassador. While Rei wanted to take the job seriously, Nagisa complained loudly.  
"I'm sooooo boooooored," he whined.  
"Be grateful we don't have to stand in the sun today. Even inside it feels very warm," chastised Rei.  
"I know, but standing around doing nothing is not fun whether you're inside or out."  
"Then try counting the ceiling stones," suggested Rei.  
"Already done it. Twice."  
Rei sighed, unsure of what else to say to his blonde friend. He then heard some giggling and saw two servant girls heading their way. One was bubbly girl with long strawberry blonde with green eyes and the other was a taller girl with soft periwinkle eyes with dark red hair in a bun. She was more gentle and reserved than her loud and boisterous companion.  
"Oh, there's Rei and Nagisa," cried the blonde.  
"Terra and Rena, hi," cried Nagisa.  
The red head, Rena, looked shyly at Rei.  
"Good afternoon, Rei," she smiled softly.  
"Hello, Miss Rena," smiled Rei with a red tint in his cheeks.  
Terra was not shy in her affections for Nagisa and she hugged him tightly.  
"I've missed you Nagisa," she pouted. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!"  
"I know! We should have fun in the city on my next day off!"  
"Nagisa, show some decorum," reprimanded Rei.  
"Terra, where are your manners," sighed Rena.  
"You two are such sticks in the mud," pouted Nagisa.  
"Yes, it's no wonder you two are perfect for each other," teased Terra.  
Both Rena and Rei blushed while the blondes giggled. Until someone cleared their throat.  
"Girls, you have duties to attend to, not converse with the guards," said a stern voice.  
They turned to see Yui standing before them with her hands on her hips.  
"Oh, lighten up Yui. We were just saying hello," said Terra.  
"And now you have, run along both of you." The two servant girls waved good bye and hurried away. "I hope they didn't bother you too much."  
"Not at all," smiled Rei.  
"We enjoyed talking to them," beamed Nagisa.  
"I apologize once again for those two interrupting your duties," bowed Yui.  
"Please no need for that," said Rei.  
"Yeah, they are welcomed to do so anytime," smiled Nagisa.  
Yui just nodded and walked away. She headed down a hallway alone, well, for a few moments.  
"Well, well, well, what brings you down here," said a smarmy voice.  
"Not you again," sighed Yui as she stopped walking.  
"Whoa, what's with the attitude?" Rin appeared before Yui. "You're not happy to see me?"  
Rin grinned and leaned against the wall next to him.  
"Why should I be happy seeing someone who has no manners whatsoever," Yui spat.  
"Hey, I can be a gentleman. Just when it is necessary."  
"Really? Well I would personally think it would be in your best interest to act like one consistently. Especially when around ladies."  
Rin stood up straight, grabbed her hand and kissed it. Yui blushed at the gesture.  
"I apologize if my behavior has offended you, my lady."  
He spoke in low and gentle voice. Something she hadn't heard from him before. Her heart began to beat faster and unbeknownst to her, so was his. The two just stared at each other. Meanwhile, Eimi was walking around the palace when she saw Makoto heading her way.  
"Oh, Eimi! I've been looking for you!"  
"What is it?"  
"Well, I wanted to ask if you would like to have dinner with me this evening?"  
"Oh, well, Ambassador Yamazaki asked if I would join him tonight."  
Disappointment flashed across Makoto's face briefly but he quickly smiled.  
"Oh, another time then."  
"Yes, of course."  
There was a moment of awkward silence between them.  
"Well, I better get back to the proceedings. See you around Eimi."  
"Good day, Makoto."  
After he left, Eimi stared at her bouquet of roses and wondered what to do about her feelings. That afternoon, Yui arrived to Eimi's room.  
"Hello, My Lady," she smiled.  
"Oh please, call me Eimi. I'm not one for titles."  
"As you wish. My name is Yui, I take care of the young prince and princess's needs. They have asked me if you could join them in the gardens."  
"Oh, sure, I'd love to."  
"Very well. This way please."  
Yui lead her to the gardens where the twins liked to play. Ran was the first to notice her.  
"Eimi! You came!"  
"Come play with us, Eimi," shouted Ren.  
The twins ran to her and each one grabbed a hand.  
"Yui, can you please bring us some snacks," asked Ran.  
"I will see to it. Is there anything else you need," smiled Yui.  
"Not right now. Thank you," smiled Ren.  
The twins played all sorts of games with Eimi and she even showed them her favorite games when she was a child. They took a break underneath a tree when Ran spoke up.  
"Eimi. Do you like our older brother?"  
"What," she asked a bit taken aback.  
"Do you like Makoto," the Princess asked again.  
"Well, your brother is very sweet and kind. I do enjoy his company."  
"Do you want to kiss him?"  
That gave Eimi pause; after having that kiss with Mako it would be easy for her to say no, but for some reason she couldn't. The twins took her silence as a yes.  
"You'd be good for big brother," smiled Ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! I realized this chapter didn't feature more Sousuke! But there are more characters to see and I assure you, the next chapter does have more Sousuke! I promise!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for taking a while to post this so here's an extra long chapter. I am currently stuck though on how to proceed in the next chapter though. But enjoy some fluff.

It was getting close to dinner time now and Eimi was pacing on her room. She just couldn't get what Ran said to her.  
"You'd be good for big brother."  
Why was the Royal family so adamant on them being together? And what about Mako? That kiss still lingered on her lips. She craved it with each passing second. She wanted more, but she was afraid of what would happen if one of them took the next step. She continued to pace and be lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear knocking on her door. It wasn't until someone spoke to her that she came off of her train of thought.  
"Miss Eimi? Are you alright," asked Nitori.  
"Oh, yes," she stammered out. "I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind."  
"Very well, then. If you please, the Ambassador is waiting for you."  
Eimi followed Nitori to the private dinning area where Sousuke was. He smiled when he saw her enter the room.  
"Eimi, good evening."  
"Good evening to you."  
"If you require nothing else, I will take my leave," said Nitori and soon left.  
The two of them enjoyed their meal together while taking the chance to get to know one another.  
"Your parents must be very good at what they do," Sousuke commented.  
"Oh yes, they are very good at negotiating and can spot a good deal. I don't have a knack for it."  
"And what exactly do you have a knack for?"  
"Well...I...like to dance," Eimi responded shyly.  
"Really? I'd love to see you dance sometime."  
"Oh, I don't like dancing in front of others. Only one person has seen me dance but it was on accident. I didn't even know he was watching until I stopped."  
"He?"  
"My friend Mako. I've only known him a few months but he's my absolute best friend."  
Sousuke noticed the smile Eimi had. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
"Might I persuade you to join me in the gardens," he asked standing up.  
"I'd love to," Eimi replied.  
Sousuke walked to her seat and extended his hand. They made their way to a small pond with a bridge over it. They stopped to admire the fish swimming around. Souskue just stared in awe of Eimi's profile. He was enraptured by her beauty but he also could see what a kind and sweet person she is. Given what he saw with the children she saved when he first met her.  
"My lady," he called out. "If you will permit me to speak my mind on something."  
"Yes, of course," she answered with a smile.  
That smile almost done him in.  
"I have to tell you that you have captured my attention and I see that you are not only a beauty on the outside, but on the inside as well. This is all may seem rather sudden but, would you consider returning to my kingdom with me at the end of this week? As my bride?"  
Eimi's eyes went wide. A marriage proposal?! She did not anticipate that at all. She bit her lip and tried to steady her heart beat.  
"Ambassador, I am deeply flattered by your proposal and..." She wanted to decline it but instead she blurted out. "I will need to think on it."  
Sousuke kissed her hand and smiled.  
"I await your response. Shall I escort you back to your room?"  
"No, you go ahead. I'd like a moment to myself."  
Sousuke bowed a bit and walked away. When he was out of sight, Eimi let out a sigh and leaned against the railing of the bridge.  
"What did I just do," she lamented.  
"Indeed, what did you just do," cried a female voice.  
Eimi jumped and turned to see Gou appear before her.  
"Don't scare me like that," Eimi cried.  
"Sorry, but again I ask; what did you just do?!"  
"I don't know! My mind wanted to decline but my mouth said to think on it!"  
"Well, perhaps you should. You owe him that," said Gou.  
"That I do."  
"What about the Prince and Mako?"  
Eimi groaned. "I don't even want to think of what they'd say if they find out!"  
"Well, like it or not you have to. You have chose one."  
"I know, but the thing is; which is the right one?"  
Eimi and Gou walked back to Eimi's room together and then bid each other good night. Eimi dressed herself for bed and had only a few candles lit to provide some soft light. After donning a pink silk gown and robe, she sat down on her bed to think for a moment. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew through the room and all the candles went out. Before Eimi could react, she heard a knock at her door. She opened a crack and asked who it was.  
"It's me, Mako," whispered a voice.  
Eimi opened the door more to see it was Mako with a small candle.  
"What are you doing here," Eimi asked.  
"I wanted to see you. I heard that the Ambassador asked you to marry him."  
Eimi's heart broke and her face contorted in pain.  
"I was hoping you wouldn't hear about it. How did you find out?"  
"I have my sources. May I please come in for a bit?"

Eimi wasn't sure at first, but she always loved being with him and maybe this could help her decision. She opened the door more and he entered. He quickly blew the candle out and embraced Eimi.  
"Mako," she cried out in surprise.  
"I'm sorry for being too forward but, the idea of you marrying a man that isn't me; I don't want to lose you to him."  
"Mako."  
"There is so much I want to say to you but I don't know where to start."  
Eimi pulled away slightly and looked at his face. Even though it was dark, she could still see his green eyes and they were lit with a passionate fire.  
"Do you love me," Eimi asked.  
"Yes. Yes I do," he answered without hesitation.  
"Prove it."  
"Gladly."  
Mako kissed her fiercely and she responded in kind. He loved the sweet taste of her lips and couldn't get enough of it. She felt the heat and passion of his love for her and she wanted more. They broke for air but neither wanted to part ways.  
"Eimi. Do you love me," Mako asked.  
He hoped she did, his heart couldn't take the rejection but if her kiss was anything to go by. He just wanted to know.  
"Yes, Mako. I do, with all my heart," Eimi whispered out. "Will you stay with me tonight? Please?"  
Mako knew he shouldn't but the pleading in her voice plus the ache he knew he would feel if he left would be unbearable.  
"As much as I would like to, it would be best if I didn't. But I will stay for a little longer."  
Meanwhile out in the hall, Gou and Haru were speaking in hushed tones.  
"Telling him was the worst idea you ever had," hissed Haru.  
"But he acted didn't he? He never would have done so if he didn't know another was after her," snapped Gou. "Besides, maybe he'll confess this time."  
"He better. I'm tired of all this drama."  
"I do agree. Haruka, can I make a request?"  
"Why did you call me Haruka? You only do that when...you're nervous?"  
"Well, I just wanted to try something. Close your eyes?" Haru raised an eyebrow. "Please," Gou pleaded.  
He did and Gou moved forward. She cupped his cheeks and gently pulled him down as she stood on her tippy toes. She closed her eyes and touched her lips to his. When Haru realized what was happening, he wanted to pull away but his body froze. His mind screamed at him to pull away but his hands reached for her hips. Haru felt Gou wrapping her arms around his neck as he started to respond to her kiss. Gou released him and surprisingly to Haru, he was upset. It was like, he wanted more.  
"Good night Haru," Gou whispered and she left.  
Haru just stared at her disappearing figure in awe.  
"What just happened," he whispered out.  
"She got you," someone sneered.  
Haru looked to see a smug Rin standing next to him.  
"She what?"  
"Don't deny it, you're hooked."  
"Did she enchant me?"  
"Nope. I can always sense when my sister uses magic and this time she didn't. Whatever it is you're feeling is all from you."  
Haru was having a hard time processing what happened between him and Gou that he didn't see Makoto step out of Eimi's room. Rin nudged him back to reality.  
"Did you tell her? Please tell me that you told her," Haru begged his friend.  
"It wasn't the right time," Makoto sighed.  
"Seriously, Your Highness. Things are going to be worse if she doesn't hear it from you. You can't keep pretending to be a commoner in love with her and expect her to accept it. You will tell her tomorrow or I will," glared Haru.  
"Alright, I have meetings tomorrow with Sousuke but after that, I will tell Eimi the truth about Mako."  
Unbeknownst to them, someone was listening to their conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for taking so long with this. Also, I'm hosting a live stream event called "Writers Corner" for fan fic writers. Go to my channel by searching Mirnum007 and check out the video for details.

The next morning, Makoto was already in the meeting room waiting for Sosuke. When the man arrived, Makoto stood up to greet the man.  
"Good morning, Ambassador," smiled Makoto.  
"Good morning Your Highness. Or would you prefer Mako?"  
Makoto's eyes widened and struggled to speak.  
"Wh-what?!"  
"I know about the other persona. I spoke with some palace staff who say they know Mako."  
"Who? Who did you speak with," demanded Makoto.  
"That's not important. I don't know why exactly this Mako you have created exists but you've got Eimi believing a lie."  
"I am going to tell her the truth. I care about her enough to tell her."  
"Really? Then why wait so long for it?"  
"I just wanted her to get to know me as me, not as the Prince."  
“I’m not blind to the looks you’ve been giving her and I will not stand by and watch you deceive her.”  
“What are you getting at,” wondered Makoto. Even though he had a pretty good idea what that was.  
“I plan to take Eimi as my bride to be. She deserves someone who is honest with their feelings.”  
“She knows my feelings.”  
“As Mako, not Makoto.”  
The two men just eyed each other, sizing each other up.   
"I love Eimi," Makoto said in resolute. "And I will not let you take her from me."  
"We'll see about that," snarled Sosuke.  
Later that day, Eimi was sitting in the garden by herself contemplating her choices. She knew how Mako felt about her, he confessed to her. Eimi felt the same way about him and was so happy. One the other hand, Sosuke asked her to marry him. She wasn’t sure how she felt about him. He seemed like a nice man and she would be secured for the rest of her life where as Mako, she wasn’t sure what kind of future he had since he never talked much about his home life and what his occupation was. If Eimi asked her parents their opinion, they’d probably push for Sosuke. She sighed heavily; she felt the urge to dance. It always helped her focus, but she needed music. Eimi then remembered the charm Gou gave her. If Eimi needed her, just rub it and it would summon the djinn. Gou appeared shortly and smiled at her friend.  
“Hello, Eimi. What can I do for you?”  
“Do you think you can provide some music for me?”  
“Why?”  
“Ummmm, I want to dance,” Eimi said feeling embarrassed.  
“Ooooooh, can I watch?”  
“I normally don’t feel comfortable with people watching me.”  
“It’s just me. Please!”  
Gou begged and begged till Eimi finally gave in and Gou used her magic to make instruments appear and it began to play a simple melody. Eimi listened to the beat; to feel the rhythm and her body began to respond. Her hips moved, her legs kicked, her arms waved in the air. She closed her eyes to help herself get lost in the music. Eimi would match the tempo of the music, be it fast or slow. When the music stopped, Eimi was breathing heavily. She stood still for a moment and opened her eyes. She was surprised to see that she and Gou weren’t alone. Gou, along with her brother, Haru, the Prince, Sosuke and the rest of the Royal family had come to watch her.  
“My goodness you were amazing, dear,” gushed the Sultana.  
“Indeed, quite a talent,” agreed the Sultan.  
“You were amazing,” cried the twins.  
“Absolutely,” yelled Gou.  
Rin and Haru just smiled and glanced over at Makoto. He looked like he was speechless, as was Sosuke. Then they noticed something unusual about Eimi; she looked terrified. Before anyone else could say anything, she bolted. She ran deeper into the gardens trying to find a place to hide. She found some bushes and a hidden bench. She plopped herself down on the bench and tried to calm herself down. She felt so open and exposed; her dancing was supposed to be her private pleasure. Eimi just wasn’t that confident with it. Even when she danced unknowingly for Mako that one time, she felt glad that it was him at least. She’d dance for him, and him only. Her breathing stilled as she heard the bushes rustling. Eimi's eyes went wide when she saw the Prince appear before her.  
"Your Highness?"  
"Makoto, please," he begged. "Why did you run away? You dance beautifully."  
"Forgive me. I'm embarrassed."  
"Why?"  
Makoto remembered the first time she saw her dance as Mako and wanted to know why she never wanted people to see her dance.  
"Well, it's hard to explain."  
Makoto smiled and sat on the bench.  
"I'm here to listen," he said sweetly.  
Eimi sat next to him.  
"My mother caught me dancing when I was younger and scolded me because it was a profession that had no purpose nor future. She said I would shame the family."  
Eimi seemed to have shrunk into herself as she was talking. Makoto didn't like that she had to feel ashamed of something she clearly was good at.  
"But you're so good at it. From what I saw today, you're amazing. You look so comfortable and free. You look more alive and the smile on your face is blinding. I've never seen someone smile the way you do."  
Eimi looked up at him with a stunned expression. Makoto told her what he wanted to tell her as Mako after he first saw her dancing in the streets.  
"Never stop doing something that anyone can clearly see you enjoy doing. Especially when someone has the talent for it."  
"You think so," she whispered.  
"I know so. You have the talent for it, don't be afraid to show it. I wish I had the courage to do something so brave."  
The two them had gotten close to one another without realizing it. Their faces inches apart.  
"And if I may be so bold to ask," wondered Eimi. "What does Makoto wish to do?"  
Makoto looked at her and the urge to kiss her was growing stronger with each second.  
"To confess to the woman I love," he whispered his eyes darting between her lips and eyes.  
"Who is she?"  
"You," said Makoto as he kissed her.  
Eimi should have pulled away. She should have stopped it the moment it started. But she didn't. The second she felt his lips on hers, a strange sense of familiarity washed over her. She's felt these lips before but had a hard time figuring out why since it was getting hard to focus on anything else. Her eyes closed and her hands grabbed at his robes. Eimi felt his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. Thoughts of Mako suddenly entered her mind and she pulled away. Makoto seemed a little upset by her actions but noticed the sad look on Eimi's face.  
"I can't," she whispered. "I can't return your feelings. Someone else has..."  
"Someone else has your heart," Makoto finished for her. Eimi nodded. "Remember that confession I said I had to make? Eimi, I'm really..."  
"Brother," cried two voices.  
Makoto and Eimi jumped apart just as the twins ran to them.  
"Brother found her Eimi," yelled Ren.  
"Miss Eimi, why did you run away," asked a sad Ran.  
"I'm sorry, Ran. I was just embarrassed. I usually don't dance in front of others."  
"But you were so good! Can you teach me, please," the young princess begged.  
Eimi smiled and nodded. The twins dragged Eimi away leaving a despondent Makoto.  
"That went well," said a deadpan voice.  
Makoto looked see Haru had appeared next to him.  
"I was so close! Why does the universe hate me," lamented Makoto.  
"You'll get another chance, and this time just say it outright."  
"The next time I'm alone with her, I will."


	13. Chapter 13

Nagisa and Rei were making their rounds when they saw a woman with long brown hair walking toward them. Nagisa knew immediately who she was.  
"Are you Eimi," he asked excitedly.  
"Yes, I am."  
"My name is Nagisa! And this is Rei! We're friends with Mako!"  
"Oh, you two are the guards he told me about."  
"He's told you about us," asked Rei.  
"Yes, he says you two are his friends. I'm so happy to finally meet you," Eimi beamed.  
"We are honored to meet you as well, Miss Eimi," smiled Rei.  
"No need for formalities with me," smiled Eimi.  
"Rei's always formal with everyone," snickered Nagisa.  
Rei just glared at the blonde haired guard while Eimi giggled.  
"At least he knows how to maintain a professional demeanor," piped up another voice.  
Nagisa groaned as he recognized it. A red-headed female Djinn appeared next to Eimi.  
"I can be professional," he shouted.  
"Really? Then what was you and Terra sneaking off the other day about," Gou smirked.  
"Nagisa," yelled Rei causing the blonde haired guard to flinch. "You left your post to galavant with a servant girl?!"  
Eimi was giggling at the spectacle before her.  
"Now Rei, you aren't one to talk here. I saw you with Rena not two days ago," laughed Gou.  
"You left me to guard the sentry just to visit Rena," cried Nagisa.  
"It was not like that! She needed my help with something and she thanked me with...a...picnic lunch."  
Rei sighed in defeat as everyone else laughed at his expense.  
"Oh, Eimi, I meant to tell you that Princess Ran wanted to see you. She's ready to practice dancing," said Gou.  
"Oh, lead the way then. It was lovely meeting you two," smiled Eimi as she followed Gou.  
Meanwhile, Sousuke was having a private conversation with Rin.  
"This has gone on long enough. If he doesn't tell her today then I will," huffed the ambassador.  
"While I agree with you that Makoto should tell Eimi the truth, I must strongly advise against you getting involved. This has to be solved on their own," said Rin as he crossed his arms and scowled.  
"We are leaving for home tomorrow and I can't wait for them to dance around this. I need your help in exposing the truth."  
"With all due respect I cannot."  
"Yes you will. I normally don't use this on you but I am your Master and as your Master I expect obedience from you. You and I know full well that once I say the words you are obligated to carry out what I wish for," growled Sousuke.  
Rin glared back at his "Master". Only those who were cruel at heart treated their Djinn companions as slaves and he knew Sousuke wasn't really like that but this issue with Eimi and Makoto was making him act irrationally. Rin had experienced it once and it wasn't pleasant. It felt like his body wasn't his to control once the command was given. He felt like a puppet being forced against his will to move. But Rin was a young djinn, surely he now had enough strength and will power to fight back.  
"No, what you are suggesting is cruel. I want no part in it," Rin stated in defiance.  
Sousuke gritted his teeth and took a deep breath.  
"You leave me no choice then. Rin, I am your Master and I wish for you to expose Prince Makoto for lying about his charade as a commoner named Mako. Use any means necessary to do it. And make sure Eimi is there to witness it. You will not stop until it is done. And you will tell no one about it."  
Rin struggled to fight the impulse building up in his body. He could feel his magic swirling within himself. He fought for control within his own mind. His free will and the submissive side. His face showed the strain, he even fell to his knees. But, the magic was stronger and after a few gasps of air he stood up and with a sad tone addressed his "master".  
"Your wish is my command."

Later that afternoon, Eimi and Princess Ran were going to perform a routine for the royal family and Ambassador Sousuke. Makoto was at his seat with Haru close by.  
"The Ambassador leaves tomorrow and I'm sure Eimi will as well," stated Haru.  
"Which means I need to tell her today, I know what you're implying," sighed Makoto. "If you could help me get alone with her, I'd appreciate it."  
"I'll do what I can."  
Off in the distance, Rin and Sousuke were talking.  
"Is everything set," Sousuke asked.  
"Yes, master. I will wait for your signal," answered Rin in apathetic tone.  
"Good. Just make sure you take care of Haru and your sister first."  
Sousuke went to take his seat with the royal family and waited for the show to begin. Gou and Haru stood next to each other but it felt awkward since they kissed each other. Both were unsure where to go in their relationship and both were being too shy to address it. They were so lost in thought they didn't notice Rin approach them.  
"Could I speak to you two for a moment?"  
Both Gou and Haru were a little surprised by his tone but followed him to the hallway.  
Brother? Are you alright," asked Gou.  
"Yes sister. I am fine."  
Haru's guard was up.  
"Rin, did Sousuke use the command on you," he asked.  
"Why would you think that," asked Rin with a strained look on his face.  
Haru immediately knew that Rin was under the influence of the command. Before he could counteract, Rin opened a black skinny bottle with a wide bottom and both Haru and Gou were sucked in. He closed the lid tight and caused it to disappear.  
"Forgive me," he whispered with tears in his eyes.  
He left the hallway back to the room to execute the next part of the plan. He didn't realize that a certain blonde haired, blue eyed servant girl saw everything. She raced down the hallway and found two other servant girls.  
"Rena! Terra!"  
"Yui? What's wrong," asked Rena.  
"I don't have time to explain! I need you to search the palace for a black bottle! If you find it, open it right away!"  
"I'll take the east," cried Terra running in that direction.  
"I'll go west," yelled Rena as she ran off.  
"I'll search around here then," said Yui to herself.

Meanwhile, Eimi and Ran were getting ready to perform. They both wore matching dance dresses of orange, red, pink and gold. Ran was excited but Eimi looked unsure.  
"What's wrong Miss Eimi?"  
"I'm just nervous that's all."  
"Don't be! Just pretend it's just you dancing!"  
Eimi took a deep breath and smiled at the young princess. When the signal was given, the music started and the two dancers came out. Both Eimi and Ran's moves were in sync. Their bodies moved to the rhythm of the drums and the flutes and cymbals. Sousuke was impressed with Eimi's skills and he looked over at the Prince and saw how he looked like he wanted to join in. Sousuke caught Rin's eye and nodded to him. Rin nodded back and a red mist flowed from his hands and circled around Makoto's face. Makoto at first was enjoying the music and the dancing but suddenly, he felt the urge to get up and dance with Eimi even though he had no idea what the moves were. He didn't want to interrupt their routine but the longer he sat in his seat, the stronger the urge was getting till he could no longer take it. Prince Makoto was on his feet and grabbed Eimi by the hands; said girl was surprised.  
"Your Highness?!"  
Makoto had somehow fallen in line with Eimi's dancing.  
"I'm sorry but, something within me wanted to dance with you and I couldn't fight it."  
Rather than fight it herself Eimi allowed it and was amazed at how well he was doing.  
"You are incredible. Are you sure you've never danced before?"  
"Until now, never," he answered.  
While the dancing continued, Rena continued her search for the bottle. She rushed past Nagisa and Rei without realizing it until Nagisa called.  
"Rena! Is something wrong?!"  
"Oh, my apologies but I am in a great hurry! There is a black bottle I need to find and soon!"  
"Allow me to assist you then," spoke up Rei.  
"Oh, thank you! Nagisa! Head west and help Terra!"  
Nagisa left while Rei and Rena got to work.  
"What's so important about this bottle? What do we do when we find it," asked Rei.  
"I'm not sure. Yui made it sound urgent and if you find it, open it. I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen," said a worried Terra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long to update. Been going through some personal stuff and I'm not 100% there yet but it was enough to write again. Thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoyed this part.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Sorry this has taken soooooo long but thank you for being patient and enjoy this part.

Yui was getting desperate, the bottle had to be nearby and she was sure the djinn would know where it went. She hurried back to where the dancing was. She saw Eimi and the princess dancing and Prince Makoto had joined in. She noticed Rin standing next to Sousuke and she saw the sad look on his face. Yui carefully walked towards Rin, grabbed his hand and dragged him into a more secluded room. Rin looked surprised but made not effort to struggle or move away. He tried to smile at her.  
"To do what do I owe this secret rendezvous?"  
"Rin, I saw what happened to your sister and Haru! Where is the bottle?!"  
Rin's face fell and he turned away.  
"I do not know what you are talking about," he said sadly.  
"Do not play games with me," Yui shouted. "Where did you send the bottle?! Why are you doing this?!"  
"I can't tell you," he said simply.  
"You can't or won't," she glared.  
"No, I CAN'T tell you," he said in a more desperate tone.  
It was then that Yui seemed to understand. Rin was under the influence of something and he wasn't happy about it. How was she going to break it? There had to be...oh, oh no. She remembered the stories her mother told her as a child and the power of the one thing that could break most curses. But the situation was desperate and desperate times called for desperate measures. With a look of determination, she grabbed Rin's vest and pulled him down to her level. She pressed her lips to his and held on. Rin was shocked and tried to figure out what to do next. Then acting on instinct, he closed his eyes and his arms moved to encircle the young blonde woman. He began to react to the kiss and even got a moan out of her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Rin pulled her closer and nipped Yui's bottom lip. This made her gasp and Rin's tongue entered her mouth. Things were getting more heated and for a brief second they managed to break away but Rin was faster and attacked her neck. Rin's sharp teeth grazed her skin and she yelped which made him chuckle but a few kisses were left to soothe the bite. Reality suddenly hit Yui as she remembered why she had sought Rin in the first place.  
"Rin, are you alright?"  
He stopped what he was doing to look at her.  
"What do you mean," he whispered.  
"Are you alright," Yui repeated. "Did I break the enchantment?"  
Rin smirked a bit and leaned back in.  
"I'm not sure. Perhaps we should kiss again to be certain," he purred.  
Yui put her hand on his lips and her expression became annoyed.  
"You're fine."  
Rin groaned and pouted at her rejection.  
"But seriously, why did you do that," he asked standing straight.  
"Do you remember what you did?"  
Rin took a moment to think and it all came back to him. The command from Sousuke, the plan to out Makoto and trapping his sister and Haru in a bottle. He grew angry at himself and at Sousuke for forcing the situation.  
"Yes, I remember," growled Rin.  
"Do you know where the bottle might be," Yui asked.  
"I'm not sure; the last thing running through my head when I sealed them was seeing Eimi in the garden with Makoto."  
"The garden! Let us check there," cried Yui as she raced ahead.  
She was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She looked to see Rin with a small smile on his face.  
"I know a faster way." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Close your eyes," he whispered.  
Yui did and she felt a whoosh of air around her. She wasn't sure what had happened and she gripped Rin's vest tightly. Yui heard chuckling and opened her eyes to see Rin smirking at her.  
"Did we," she whispered out.  
"Teleport to the garden? Yes we did."  
Yui quickly pushed herself away from Rin and was surprised how she suddenly missed his warmth. But there was no time for that, they had a bottle to find.

Eimi was getting lost in the music and in Makoto's green eyes. Something about them struck her. A strange sense of familiarity and longing? She's seen eyes like that in Mako before since the first time they met so how could Makoto have eyes like that? Makoto was also getting lost but it wasn't because of the music or the dancing. He had gotten lost in the gaze that is Eimi. He'd been lost in that gaze since the moment he first met her. He wanted her to know who he was but his fears held him back. He wanted her to see him as himself, not some royal figure head hence why he went out as a peasant. He was ready to tell her and he knew he had to do it now but for now, he'd enjoy being in her presence. Dancing with her as if he'd been dancing with her for years. Whenever he moved, she moved with him and vice versa. They looked and acted like they belonged together and this didn't go unnoticed by their captive audience. At some point, Ran stopped dancing and went to sit and watch with the rest of her family. She and her brother were amazed at the movements their older sibling and his no doubt future bride were doing. The sultan and his wife were extremely pleased and the wife already had visions of a grand wedding to take place as soon as possible. Sousuke was livid; he noticed Rin had disappeared and was getting worried if the plan would still succeed. Then, he noticed a bit of the red mist was slowly changing Makoto's robes to look like something a peasant would wear; what Mako would wear. Maybe this was going to work after all. Makoto would exposed as a liar and maybe get in trouble for sneaking out of the palace without permission and no escorts. With Eimi feeling betrayed, she wouldn't have anything to do with Makoto and he could swoop in and provide comfort; if only the process would speed up a bit. Sousuke could stand to be patient since he saw more of Mako making an appearance. He looked toward the royal family to gauge their reactions. He noticed how their faces went from awe to confusion, they could see the changes that were slowly being made but it seemed that Eimi and Makoto were unaware of what was happening just yet. Meanwhile, Yui and Rin searched everywhere and eventually had to call Rei, Nagisa, Rena and Terra over to help. Yui was noticing how frustrated Rin was getting. He sat sat down on the edge of the fountain and cradled his head in his hands.  
"Rin? What's wrong," she asked gently.  
"This is all my fault. I should have fought harder," he cried out looking at her.  
She saw his tortured expression and smiled gently at him.  
"Now that's not true. I saw how you approached them, you were not yourself. I don't believe they blame you at all."  
"But what about Makoto and Eimi? Once they find out," Rin began and then hid his face away.  
Yui knelt in front of him and took his hands away, forcing him to look at her.  
"You did nothing wrong," she said. "I'm sure everyone will understand that you were forced to act against your will. I know you'd never do this intentionally and they know as well."  
Yui kissed his forehead and rested hers again his. Rin calmed his erratic breathing and just basked in her soothing presence. Grateful for at least being alone to enjoy the moment.  
"Yui," cried a female voice.   
Yui turned to see Terra with Nagisa raced forward with a black bottle in hand.  
"Is this it," Nagisa asked.  
Rin looked up and eyes were wide.  
"Yes! Why didn't you open it," he yelled.  
"We wanted to be sure," Terra cried.  
Yui took the bottle and opened the lid. A black mist poured out and soon both Haru and Gou appeared looking a bit confused but seemed alright.  
"What just happened," asked Gou.  
"Haru, I'm sorry I..."  
"Why were we sealed in that bottle," asked Haru.  
"Sousuke, he plans to out Makoto as Mako," Rin stated sadly.  
Haruka's eyes went wide and he used his magic to get everyone back to the dancing. However, what they saw was a shocked royal family, a smug Sousuke, an equally surprised Makoto, no longer wearing his royal robes and Eimi's also shocked face.  
"Mako," she whispered out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay. Things have been crazy for me and other things have been taking up my time but please enjoy this part.

Both Eimi and Makoto were caught up in their dancing to really pay attention to what was going on. Neither of them noticed the changes that were happening to Makoto's robes. By the time the music ended and the two of them were in an embrace, it was too late. Where once she saw Makoto was now Mako. Eimi couldn't understand, she was dancing with Makoto, so how did Mako get here? It all started to sink in as Eimi replaced Mako with Makoto. Many emotions swirled within her, she had to get away. To sort through this storm in her head and heart. Makoto was worried about her after seeing the look of panic on her face.  
"Eimi," he called out and reached for her.  
Eimi just backed away, unsure if she really wanted to be near him.  
"Eimi, I...I can explain," Makoto tried again.  
"You lied," she whispered out. "You lied to me," Eimi now shouted.  
"I...I did," Makoto said dejectedly.  
"Did you have fun," Eimi cried out again. "Did you enjoy toying with my heart like this?! Did you enjoy confusing me to no end?! Having me spend my nights wondering who to chose without hurting one over the other?! I trusted you!"  
"Eimi, I wanted to tell you the truth. Just not like this. This isn't how I wanted you to find out," said a saddened Makoto.  
"It doesn't matter now," spat Eimi.  
She was angry at him. Makoto didn't know what else to do. Sousuke was about to step in and escort Eimi away but Haru and Rin stopped him.  
"Where do you think you're going," Haru asked in an even and chilling tone.  
"To help Eimi."  
"You hurt them both to get what you want. You don't care about her or you wouldn't have put her in this position," growled Rin.  
"And using the command on your companion is the most despicable act you could do," cried Gou.  
"Sousuke? You knew about this," cried Eimi in disbelief.  
"I...well," Sousuke stammered.  
"You are no better than him," she yelled pointing at Makoto. "Am I just a toy to be played with by both of you?!"  
"Eimi, I would never," Sousuke said as he stepped closer.  
"Get away from me," Eimi cried. "You come to me with an offer of marriage and then humiliate me and Makoto?! Why would I be so willing to accept that?!"  
By now the sultan and the sultana decided to step in.  
"Enough," stated the sultan. "Sousuke, I think it's best you returned to your home country first thing tomorrow. Rei, Nagisa, please escort him to his chambers."  
"Yes sir," the two guards replied taking Sousuke away.  
"Rena, Terra, please return to your duties. Yui, please take Ren and Ran to their chambers," said the sultana.  
The two servant girls bowed and took their leave while Yui escorted the twins out of the room. The sultan and sultana remained with the Djinn's, Eimi and Makoto in the throne room. The air seemed tense.  
"There's a story here and I would like to hear it," stated the sultan.  
Makoto sighed and began his tale of sneaking out the palace one day to get a break from his duties and asking Haru to help disguise him from the public. Makoto wandered the market place just taking in the sights when he got hungry and saw the piece of cake in the stall. He was about to grab it when Eimi also reached for it. After he let her take it and gave her the name Mako; the two became friends as he snuck away more and more to spend time with her. As he got to know her, he began to like her; love her even. That made Eimi blush and almost smile, but she still felt angry about the whole thing. Makoto explained he wanted to tell her but didn't have the courage until recently and just couldn't find the right moment. When the sultan asked where Sousuke fit into everything, Rin and Gou jumped in with their side. They knew better than to lie to the sultan so they told everything. From his plan to get to know her more and then marry her to exposing Makoto. Now that everything was out in the open, the sultana went over to Eimi.  
"I know this is a lot to take in and process. You have every right to be angry, but you know Makoto would never want to hurt you or anyone else for that matter. You are more than welcomed to stay here and reacquaint yourself with him or if you'd rather, return home. It's up to you," she said softly.  
"Are you asking me as the sultana," Eimi asked.  
"No, I'm asking as a mother who would hate to see a young woman throw away something beautiful with my son but wants what's best for you as well."  
Eimi still wasn't sure about everything. She wanted to be alone, to think or not think about it.  
"I just want to be alone for a while," she said sadly.  
"I understand. Gou, will you please help Eimi back to her room?"  
"Yes, your Majesty."  
Gou walked over to Eimi and placed her arm around her as the two walked away. 

Makoto felt bad for Eimi. He wanted to comfort her himself but he knew his presence would only make things worse. He then turned and faced his parents.  
"I'll take whatever punishment you see fit," he calmly stated.  
He knew he was in trouble for leaving the palace without permission. He just hoped Haru wouldn't be at fault for it as well. The sultan looked over to his wife and she nodded.  
"I think it would be best to have you confined to the palace for two months. During that time, your workload will be doubled and the only place you will be allowed outside is in the garden. Go against that, well, the punishment will be much harsher," stated the sultan.  
Makoto frowned and bowed his head in shame, but agreed nonetheless.  
"Haru, for your part in this, I wish I knew a proper punishment for Dijnn's," the sultan continued.  
"If I may your Majesty," spoke up Rin as he stepped forward. "There are methods to punish Dijnn's who act against our code of conduct. While I do believe Haru was trying to help his Highness, I can understand why you would think its best."  
"What do you propose then," asked the sultan.  
"A temporary power restraint. Haru can have his powers taken away for the length of the Prince's punishment. Basically, he'd be human for two months."  
The rulers looked at each other to contemplate if that was the best course of action.  
"I will accept the restraint," Haru spoke up. "There are worse punishments than this. I was enabling Makoto instead of reasoning with him."  
"What's the worse punishment for an out of line Dijnn," asked the sultana.  
"Permanently sealed within your vessel," stated Rin. "It's been only done once and for the most dangerous Dijnn's."  
The sultan thought more and made the decision.  
"Very well. Haruka Nanase, your powers as a Dijnn will be restrained for the two month period of Makoto's confinement. At midnight of the end of the two months, your powers will be restored. Do you accept your punishment?"  
"I do," said Haru as he bowed.  
"Rin, please put on the restraint."  
Rin used his magic to seal Haru's powers into a small vial. The vial was filled with a blue sand-like substance. Rin gave it to Makoto's father.  
"I will keep this with me until the end of the punishment. Makoto, Haru and Rin, you are dismissed."  
The three of them bowed and walked out of the room. The air felt tense between them and Rin couldn't take it anymore.  
"Listen, I apologize for my behavior and involvement in this."  
But Haru held his hand up to silence him. Makoto just smiled at him.  
"You are not at fault here. If I had the courage to confess to Eimi before hand, none of this would have happened," Makoto said sadly.  
"Do you regret it," asked Haru.  
Makoto thought for a moment and then smiled again.  
"Of meeting Eimi? Not one bit. I know I hurt her by lying about who I was and making her feel like she had to choose between two men, and for that I will have to live with that shame. But I do care for her, more than anyone I've ever met. I'd do anything to make her smile again."  
"Well, I am afraid you will have to wait for more than two months before you see her," said a new voice.  
Rin, Haru and Makoto turned to see Gou standing there with a sad smile on her face.  
"What do you mean," asked Makoto worriedly.  
"She wants to return home, as soon as possible. She's also received word that her parents have returned and will be leaving for another trip in a fortnight. She thinks she will join them."  
Makoto fell to his knees on the floor and stared hard at it. Rin grimaced while Haru remained impassive. He did feel Gou take his hand and give it a squeeze, which he squeezed back and give a small smile.  
"Gou, when is she leaving," asked Rin.  
"This evening. I think his highness should at least say goodbye to her."  
"Yes and at least apologize to her," added Haru.  
Makoto stood up and nodded in agreement and made his way to his chambers to figure out what he'd say to Eimi.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic for Free! and I love the anime! I love the English dub and Makoto is instantly my favorite! Now, I'm going out of town this week so the next part will come after that and please let me know what you think and if you like it. It will let me know if I should continue it.


End file.
